


He's Always Himself

by Ore_wa_kouhai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Other, and all the angsting that causes, anyway enjoy noct-tachi's struggles, basically noct and the crowd of people his personalities are in love with, magical side effects, mostly because i want to focus on noctis's problem and i also still haven't finished the game, noct? which noct?, reliable af chocobros, so far the only thing that's different is that they meet up with luna no problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/pseuds/Ore_wa_kouhai
Summary: Ignis cleared his throat."Dissociative identity disorder is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality identities. Each may have a unique name, personal history, and characteristics. People suffering from DID may experience impulsivity, self-destructive behavior, or... may self-harm... Also reported are problems with anxiety, feeling detached from self, mood swings, altered consciousness, depression, or flashbacks, and amnesia or blackouts are also common."Prompto gripped his head. "So.... he wasn't lying to me.... he just wasn't... himself...."





	He's Always Himself

Noctis was so happy to see Luna again.  
He hadn’t expected to, so soon after leaving. Though she said it had been a really long time. Maybe he wasn’t keeping track of the date as well as he’d thought. It was more difficult, when they were all out camping so much.  
He held her hand, quietly asking her how she’d been, listening to her and gently kissing her forehead. He was unaware that there was another blond watching them, trying not to be jealous and failing miserably. 

“Is something wrong, Prompto?” Gladio elbowed him as he came back to camp. Prompto shrugged, frowning and covering the spot with his hand like Gladio had hurt him. Which, despite all that muscle, he hadn’t, really. “Nah, I’m fine,” he tried for his usual grin, but it must have seemed lackluster, because Ignis took note and frowned in a way that meant he wasn’t about to let that go.  
He waved them both off, going into the tent to get some sleep and miserably trying not to think of the way Noct had been holding him the night before.  
He should’ve been expecting it. Noct was a guy, after all, so it wasn’t surprising that he’d want someone to… in his fiance’s absence…  
Damn, why did it have to hurt so much?  
Ignis put his hand on Prompto’s back gently, and he realized he was crying. He wiped his face quickly, feeling pathetic. “Uhm, I… I just….”  
“You too, huh, kid.” Gladio sat next to him, his bulk nearly filling the tent. Prompto made a confused noise and Ignis’s warm hand rubbed his back soothingly. “… It began very recently,” he began explaining softly. “We knew he was more tired than usual, after absorbing the last dose of power, but… He asked me to come to the tent alone for a moment. He was… different. Younger.” He looked uncomfortable. “Needy.”  
“The next time, about a week or so later, it was the same except he wanted me,” Gladio frowned. “He wasn’t younger, though. Just… way more energetic than usual. Kind of angry.”  
“And he started switching between these two personalities. You had noticed, at the time, but of course we assumed it was only mood swings…”  
“Wait, wait. So what are you trying to tell me?” Prompto’s head was spinning. |Not only me, but…???| 

Noct had been unusually soft, and gentle. Not in the half-asleep way, he seemed awake, but quiet and thoughtful. He had asked Prompto to speak with him for a moment, and shyly, out of sight, had cupped his freckled face gently and asked if he was doing okay.  
Prompto had gone completely red by then, and he stammered out something along the lines of, “I’m fine, but are you?”  
Noct had laughed softly, pulled him down to kiss his forehead, and given him a hug. “I’ve been thinking,” he’d said quietly, “and I realized… I owe you a lot. No, that’s not… What I really wanted to say, was… I like you, Prom. A lot.” 

Prompto’s face was covered in tears now. That moment… wasn’t real? Or it was a lie?  
Ignis cleared his throat. “I believe, through careful research, that Noctis is showing symptoms of Dissociative Identity Disorder.”  
Prompto tilted his head like a confused puppy, staring at him. Ignis took this as a sign to continue. "Dissociative identity disorder is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality identities. Each may have a unique name, personal history, and characteristics. It develops due to repeated childhood trauma... Recently, as in the last few years, his personalities have become more separate, and he's often unable to remember what his separate personalities do."  
Prompto gripped his head. "So.... he wasn't lying to me.... he just wasn't... himself...."  
“He was himself,” Gladio rumbled. “One of them, anyway.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Even that's not necessarily true. I'm arranging to have him see a therapist. I have been screening them to find someone suitable for him, and one whom I can trust."  
"So it's taking a while," Gladio noted.  
Prompto looked devastated. "... I... how did I not know??"  
"It's not your fault," Ignis said sternly.

**Author's Note:**

> //this just came to me and i started writing it. don't know how it'll end yet. it's been in my head for a while, but it's out of my comfort zone... still, gotta push yourself or you don't get better, right?
> 
> I am not a psychologist, or even a psychology major, so if I misrepresent any part of this mental illness, I sincerely apologize, and please do correct me! I'm doing my best to learn about it! I got a link to a really helpful site, http://did-research.org/!!!


End file.
